Water is life—the concept coined in ancient Indian civilization. The need for pure and safe water is universal. The quest for pure water began in prehistoric times. Criteria of purity have become more complex, more quantitative, perhaps even more rigid, but principles, methods and materials for water purification remained remarkably similar from the earliest recorded data of 2000 BC down to the present time.
The ancient Indian knowledge base on antimicrobial properties of herbs available in nature was the first documented evidence on disinfection. It is true that there were no elaborate tools to establish the validity of these claims. The quest for pure water prompted Rishis to search for suitable herbs in nature and inspired us to check the validity of the concept in modern context. This is the best time to search for such formulation as the whole world is back to nature for simple remedies with no side effects.
In modern times, there are many techniques are available for disinfection of water, and yet rural populations, such as in India, are unable to obtain pure water free from harmful pathogens like E. coli, Salmonella, Vibrio, and Shigella. These harmful pathogens cause many deadly diseases such as cholera, typhoid, paratyphoid, diarrhea, dysentery, jaundice, shigellosis, etc.
There is thus a need for a simple, inexpensive and widely available purification and disinfecting system for potable liquids, especially water, that is: effective against range of Gram positive and Gram negative bacteria, viruses and other microorganisms; safe and free from the side-effects caused by chemical disinfectants; cost-effective and affordable; simple to use and can be carried anywhere; and requires no special assistance, equipment or training to use.
Essential oils are extensively used medicinally in Ayurveda and Aromatherapy for their great variety of bio-dynamic actions. Besides antimicrobial and antiseptic properties, they are reported to be antiviral and antitoxic.
Essential oils are used as vital constituents of many cosmetic preparations, as spices, and in medicines. In cosmetics essential oils are mainly responsible for fragrance; in spices, essential oils are the principle ingredients which contribute to the flavor, easy digestibility and (sometimes) to the durability of food.
Essential oils are complex mixtures of odorous, steam volatile or extractable organic compounds, which are synthesized by many types of plants. Typically, the principle constituents of essential oils are aromatic compounds. Essential oils are found various parts of the plant, such as the leaves, stems, flowers, subcuticular space of glandular hairs, in cell organelles, in idioblasts, in excretory cavities, canals, etc. Essential oils may also be found in heartwoods.
Chemically and biogenetically, the natural product class “Essential oils” is heterogeneous. Mono-, sesqui- and di-terpenoids (mevalonic acid-derived constituents); phenylpropanoids (cinnamic acid-derived compounds) and alkane derivatives (alkanes, alkenes, alkynes, alkanols, alkanals, alkanoic acids: mostly acetogenins) are by far the most ubiquitous components of essential oils.
Essential oils belong to the so-called “Natural Products” or secondary metabolites of plants. Usually the secondary metabolites are not directly involved in growth and reproduction, but rather in fitness for Life. In other words, secondary metabolites are more involved in the ecology than in the physiology of plants.
Essential oils have long been used as medicines, and are now gaining increased acceptance as aromatic therapies, and as dietary and nutritional supplements. For example, certain names for the clove from India, like “Tikshna-pushpa”, “Ruchiram”, “Girvana Pushparna” suggest its use as an appetizer, digestive cordial, antitissusive and as mouth freshener. Indications are toothache (local application), indigestion/flatulence, nausea, halitosis and hyperacidity. It is also used as anesthetic and antiseptic in dentistry.
In the doses commonly used for the above-described indications, no adverse reactions have been reported. In a recent study, clove oil used in large doses produced edema, congestion and necrosis (see http://Ayurvedwebline.com).
Essential oils are also widely used in the food industry. For example, clove oil or clove bud oil is used as a compounded oil for the flavoring of pastry, in special sauces and as a condiment. The dried product is used directly in compounded infusions for liqueurs and bitters. The oil is typically used in following proportions:
Non-alcoholic beverages3.1ppmAlcoholic beverages300ppmIce-cream13ppmCandy320ppmBaked goods37ppmGelatins and puddings0.3-5.0ppmChewing gum1800ppmCondiments55ppmMeats75ppmSpiced fruits830ppmJellies7.3ppm
Furthermore, clove oil preparations are commonly accepted in the Ayurvedic system, as a safe and accepted medicine.
Antibacterial activity of clove oil has been reported against V. cholarae, Gartner's Bacillus and Swine Erysipelas bacteria and Brucella and Mycobacterium, Trichophyton, Achorion and Epidermophyton. Activity of clove oil volatile fractions is reported by S. Agnihotri and A. D. B. Vaidya against E. coli, S. aureus, Bacillus subtilis, S. typhi, P. aeruginosa, S. flexneri and P. vulgaris. (See The Wealth of India, Raw Materials, Volume X, p.93-99, a CSIR publication; World Economic Plants, A standard Reference, 1999, p.487; and Cultivation and Utilization of Aromatic Plants, edited by C. K. Atal and B. M. Kapur, RRL Jammu Tawi, CSIR Laboratory, 1982, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference).